


Never Felt This Way Before

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Misha sitting... well, not in a tree, but there's still K*I*S*S*I*N*G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Felt This Way Before

Jared’s cheeks hurt from smiling because this is the best date he’s ever been on.

When Misha asked him out after fifth period Trig on Thursday, he’d been awkward and shy. Which was weird for him because Misha usually manages to keep up with Chad when it comes to crazy, outgoing personalities. But when he’d pulled Jared aside in the hallway, he’d kept his eyes on the scuffed up toe of his sneaker that he was stubbing into the grimy tile floor. He hadn’t actually looked up at all until Jared said yes before Misha could even get the question all the way out.

Now, it’s Saturday night and Jared is having the time of his life. First Misha had taken him mini-golfing. They’d picked their clubs and balls and argued over who got the lone hot pink ball left in the bowl. Jared won. Misha settled for a neon orange one. Then they’d set out for the course, which Misha insisted they play backwards, starting with the last hole and ending on the first. They’d played through twice, Jared winning both times. Misha swore it was the mystical power of the pink ball and not Jared’s impressive mini-golf skills. 

Currently they’re perched on the top of a picnic table outside the sno-ball stand having a debate about the best flavor combination. Misha is making a passionate argument for mango/banana/peach despite the fact that he has a large blue-raspberry/dragon’s blood in his hand. Jared’s own large orange dreamsicle sits forgotten on the table next to him in favor of paying full attention to Misha.

Misha’s blue eyes look extra bright in the neon glow of the lights around them. He’s so animated in his speech. Arms gesturing. Head nodding. Body bouncing in place. Jared can’t take his eyes off of him.

He also can’t help it when he leans forward and presses his lips against Misha’s right as Misha starts talking up the benefits of mixing only fruit flavors together. Misha’s whole body settles into stillness. Jared pulls back slightly and notices the blush that’s spread across Misha’s cheeks. He apologizes softly for interrupting, his lips still brushing lightly against Misha’s. Misha whispers to him that he has nothing to be sorry for and closes the small space between them, slanting his lips back across Jared’s. 

The kiss is only a few seconds long but it’s enough to make Jared’s heart thump a little harder, his breath go a little faster, and his body to spark with tingles. 

When they pull apart, Misha is still blushing, but the smile on his face is just as big as the smile Jared can feel stretching across his own face. This time, when Misha asks him to go to a movie Wednesday night, he’s not looking at his toes. 

After Jared happily agrees, Misha’s smile gets even bigger. He launches full force right back into his rant about fruity sno-balls to the sound of Jared’s laughter.

Jared is still listening intently, but he thinks that just maybe, blue-raspberry/dragon’s blood/orange dreamsicle is the best combination of them all.


End file.
